


Not One for Stereotypes

by TexMex007



Series: In Each Moment, It's Us and Our Daemons [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: First Time Meeting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexMex007/pseuds/TexMex007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting fed up with Jack's persistence to see a Psychiatrist, Will finally relents. At first, it's apparent that something's got to give, what with their daemon's forms and the blood feud that exists among them in the wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One for Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> Tumelo-“Faith” in Sotho and Tswana
> 
> Nyarai- “be humble” in Shona
> 
> Saulė- “Sun” in Lithuanian
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so please be gentle (#^^#)

            “I’m still not okay with this.”

            Will sighed and ran a trembling hand through Tumelo’s speckled grey fur, a gesture that was supposed to be soothing in effect but only made the Indian Grey mongoose curl tighter into herself on his lap. He had told Jack several times that he hadn’t needed to see a shrink, that he was perfectly _fine_ , and that he and Tumelo had everything under control.

            Tumelo had always been the better liar of the two.

            Regardless, Jack had sent him off with a time and location of his first appointment to see a psychiatrist for the “issues” that had been keeping Will-and by extention Tumelo- up at all hours of the night and unrested as well as uneasy at the crime scenes. When Will had tried (and failed) once more to convince Jack they were fine, Jack’s brindled American bulldog daemon Nyarai had sent them off with a low warning growl as her human shoved the scrap paper that was now crumpled up inside his fist.

            “I know girl, I’m sorry.” _I’m sorry you have such a neurotic freak as your human._

            Tumelo’s brown goat-like eyes shot up to glare at him, her claws digging ever so slightly into the cloth of his jeans and he winced.

            “William Graham?” a thick, European voice called out from the doorway in front of him and the two looked up to see a tan, broad-shouldered man look at him expectantly. Barely repressing a sigh, Will got up as Tumelo jumped off his lap and waddled beside him, occasionally lifting her narrow, furry head to look up at him.

            The office was rather large, holding a vast collection of books varnishing the old oak bookshelves and the psychiatrist’s  (doctor Lecter, he reminded himself) desk stood somewhere off to the side. Will’s eyes skittered around the place before landing on Doctor Lecter’s for about 0.2 seconds.

            “Please, take a seat.”

            Will was acutely aware of the blue chair doctor Lecter was pointing to and gratefully sank into the cooling leather before allowing Tumelo to jump up onto his lap once more. Instead of curling up there, however, she jumped up onto the arm of the chair and kept her focus on something resting on the doctor’s arm. Will raised his gaze and that’s when he saw it too.

            Doctor Lecter sat across him, one leg crossed over the other, one arm draped over the arm of the chair while he propped the other onto his elbow. There, on his arm, a dark brown snake twined itself around her human’s arm, her hood meaningfully kept closed as she stared back at Tumelo.

            _A King Cobra._ Will realized. How ironic.

            “Allow me to introduce myself,” doctor Lecter introduced himself amicably enough despite the obvious staring match going on between his and his patient’s daemon. The moment Will had walked in, Hannibal knew he and his dear Saulė would be in for a treat.

            “My name is Hannibal Lecter, and you may call me as such.” He stroked Saulė’s head softly, “This is Saulė.”

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Saulė said cordially, a tint of chill in her voice as she tasted the sweet tension in the air with her tongue.

            “As you already know, name is Will Graham,” Will replied after a moment’s beat, grateful when Tumelo scurried from the arm and into his lap. He scratched lightly in between Tumelo’s ears and perked up just a bit, “This is Tumelo.”

            Tumelo shot Saulė another interested glance, “Likewise.” She said.

            “I’m sure you are aware,” Hannibal said after a moment spent of the four of them staring at one another, sizing each other up and observing, “of the blood feud between the mongoose and the snake.”

            Will smirked to himself, “Yes,” he said after keeping at least a full fifteen seconds worth of eye-contact with the man sitting in front of him, “I’m aware. Although I’ll have you know, I’ve never been much for stereotypes.”

            Will licked his lips, regretting the fact that he hadn’t brought his tube of Blistex with him.

            The movement didn’t go unnoticed. He looked away.

            “You know, Mr. Graham,” Hannibal replied slowly after a couple of seconds ticked by, a wide smile on his face as he watched the man in front of him squirm just a tad bit as the mongoose on his lap remain motionless, “neither have I.”


End file.
